Httyd: Watching The Sequel
by TMIkawaiimino
Summary: "Where are we?", Astrid asked to thin air. "Your here to watch a movie", a strange girl answered," your movie to be exact". The gang gets sent to my special room to watch their second move. Well...this should be exciting.:)Watch the gang's reactions to parts and visions that the 21st centuries motion pictures have to offer. Enjoy this quirky book to the fullest.:) "Ok", the still


**A/N: Ok...I couldnt resist writing this.:. I know I'm supposed to be writing the next chapter of "Httyd: Into The Future", but this idea was crying to be written tonight.:) And I couldnt deny my brain and heart at the same time.:)) Hope you can forgive me.:) Ok...I was listening to "Viking" By: Sean&amp;Bobo while writing this, and let me just say, it went hard.:D I was also listening to "Httyd Soundtrack: Forbidden Friendship" while writing a few parts of this and it sounded great. For a few minutes I laid back, closed my eyes, and pictured me creating a friendship with my dragon, if I had one, like Hiccup and Toothless's friendship.? It was magical...anyway...here you all go...**

**…**

**~ Unnamed girl's P.O.V ~**

"Ok, Sapphire", I started off," I'm like sooo board right now." Sapphire, my one of a kind, SonicShooter dragon, only gave me an I-don't-care-look. I pouted,"Fine then. I'll just do something totally outrageous to where you can't even comprehend it", I said a little, but not to much, sassy. She gave me an oh-really look. I only nodded my head and with a snap of my fingers, every viking on Berk, including their dragons, were here.

**~ On Berk: 1 Hour Ago ~**

Every Viking was at the Great Hall. Either drinking, eating, singing uncontrolably, or just having another conversation with their fellow Viking. But, our favorite Vikings were at their usual spot. Obviously, to all the other Vikings in the Great Hall, the twins were having the most epic fight of all time. It wasn't even a fight. It was the loudest and the most annoying argument ever, in the history of ARGUMENTS.

No one was winning, and no one were getting even close to winning. It was just a back and forth battle for the last word. A few minutes later, they weren't even on topic anymore. They were saying random stuff like, 'doll face', 'big nose', and 'freak kid'. At first what they were saying had meaning, and were actual sentences like, 'your so ugly, I'm surprised you haven't been exciled yet', and a come back like, 'Oh no. I know your not talking. You whole entire face is exciled'.

It was kind of funny at first, but the fight/argument had no meaning at the end and everyone stopped watching. The twins didn't notice, HECK! They didn't even notice when they were WATCHING!

No one will ever, never ever, figure out the twins demenour, existince, and meaning, EVER. The only think Vikings could understand was that they never stopped saying stupidly hilarious things to one another and their fellow peers.

All in all, the twins were stupid and funny. End of story. Now...on to our favorite Viking couple. And thing is, they were no where to be found.

It was like they disappeared at the same exact time. It was weird. A never before seen perdicament. Something despicable. But...luckily for the people reading this, oh, and yes, this is in a narrators type of point of view, we get to see some good ole' Hiccstrid...

**~ With Hiccup ~**

Hiccup was casually riding Toothless when, all of a sudden, they heard a familiar squack. I only smiled to myself before turing around to see a dangerous and divine beauty riding a just as flawless Deadly Nadder. (A/N: I'm sorry guys, but I-I just had to go in depth like that.:D)

"Hey", I said after looking back to the front, "what are you doing here?"

"Well...I was bored and the twins constant bickering wasnt helping anything, so I decided that-", Hiccup cut her off by finishing her sentence...

"-so you decided to come up here and fly?". It was more of a question than a statement, though.

"Well...", she started out a little slow, "I actually came here looking for you".

"Really?", he asked back, a little dumbfounded by the statement. "Yeah", she enquired with a smile, only meant for Hiccup, and Hiccup only.

"Well then...", Hiccup broke the not so awkward silence, "how about a race? First one to the cove and back wins" Hiccup knew he was going to win. And Toothless was dying to beat Stormfly in another race. "Deal", was all Astrid said, and took off at top speed.

"Hey!" Hiccup and Toothless zoomed off towards the two and quickly caught up. "Not so nice now, is it?", Hiccup was being snarky and it was, in all honesty, hilarious.

Astrid took in her surroundings quickly and immediately found a way to win. She could swoop down under the water, for a good thirty to forty seconds and while he's looking for her, she can swoop right back up miles away from him and win the race.

One problem, though. She had to make sure she and Stormfly didn't hit any under water rock beds. It was dangerous, but this was the middle of the ocean, no way there's any rock beds in the middle of the ocean.

Astrid took her plan into action. She and Stormfly swooped down, and under the water. Hiccup, just like she knew he would, was alarmed and immediately went looking for her. She swept right back up and was just at the cove. And...

Yes! She made it. Well half way, at least. There was another round coming up.

She was all wet and smelt like salt, so she got right off of Stormfly and ringed most of her clothes out while they still remained on. Hiccup swept into the scene and immediately said something, "Ok. Ok. You win, but how did you concoct up a crazy, but great plan up in less than twenty seconds?!". He asked her with amazement.

"Well...", Astrid was getting super close to Hiccup's face and continued, "when your competitive, you do some pretty outrageous things just to win."

Astrid could feels Hiccup's breath against her lips and realized how close they were. She was just about to jump back and sorry, before he started leaning in and-

They both got cut off by a flash of bright light and a purple and grey essence . Astrid and Hiccup fell hard on their butts and groaned. They were just about to-

"Hello", a girl said with her hair puffed out, with black and white poca dotted jeans on, a white ruffled crop top with a tank top on so her stomach wouldn't show, and heeled grey boots on.

Astrid looked her up and down, then asked, "who are you?"

"Why, I'm Veevee, and I'm here to show you a movie, your movie to be exact". All the Vikings, including the gang, who were standing right next to each other now, we're wondering what a movie was that this strangely dressed Veevee person was talking about.

She realized that we were confused and told us all the details. All the Vikings trusted her except Mildew. He thought she was a witch and wanted to kill her, but no one did because she explained to all of us that she used author powers and that it wasn't witchcraft.

She told us to take a sit in these black chairs. Everyone sat down and she snapped her fingers. Suddenly, everyone had popcorn and a drink on their side. "That's popcorn", Veevee said, "It's one of the best things to eat while watching a movie".

"Yeah, and what's in these cups", Snotlout asked. "Oh, that's a drink. I chose every drink that everyone would most likely like, so no one would need another." "Oh, ok", Snotlout answered.

Veevee looked over at the twins and they were still arguing. "Can you two yak brained, mutton headed, huge faced, morons SHUT UP!"

That stopped them. Veevee smirked to herself and with a snap of fingers, pictures started moving. "And let the movie begin".

**…**

**A/N: Ok...here you are.? I tried adding Hiccstrid in this. I mean, who doesn't ship them?! This is actually my first time actually writing Hiccstrid other than in my other story. ️ So...yeah. I hope you enjoyed this and thanks for reading this.? And all my other stories.? ﾟﾘﾘ****? ﾟﾘﾘ**


End file.
